HunHan
by Brida Wu
Summary: [SHORTFIC] Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang HunHan. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Not an Usual Fan

Suara tepuk tangan juga teriakan yang menggema menjadi penutup berakhirnya acara malam ini.

Satu per satu _fans_ mulai meninggalkan arena stadium dengan beberapa pembicaraan mengenai pertunjukkan grub yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

Luhan hanya mendengarkan saja selama perjalanan keluar dari stadium tersebut. Setelahnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan diri, menjauh dari kuruman _fans-fans_ yang lain.

Ia memasuki sebuah kafe di dekat stadium. Memesan segelas _americano_ hangat lalu duduk di sudut.

Ia mengambil kamera yang tergantung di lehernya. Membuka folder dan mulai memeriksa hasil jepretannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Senyumnya terkembang.

Sebagian besar dari gambar yang ia ambil terfokus kepada Sehun yang menatap langsung kepada lensa kamera miliknya.

Luhan merasa puas dalam hati. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk segera mengunggah foto-foto tersebut di akun yang menjadi _fansite_ miliknya. _Member_ -nya pasti akan begitu senang dengan apa yang ia hasilkan malam ini.

…

My 세훈이

Itulah kiranya yang menjadi nama untuk sebuah _fansite_ yang Luhan buat secara personal. _Fansite_ yang lebih fokus kepada setiap _update-an_ foto seorang anggota dari _boy group_ EXO, Sehunyang telah berdiri sejak grup tersebut memulai debutnya di ranah musik Korea Selatan.

Dan selama itu juga, Luhan menghabiskan hampir sebagian besar harinya untuk mengikuti kemana-mana si artis itu berpergian. Mengambil gambar sebanyak ia dapatkan lalu mengunggahnya ke akun _fansite_ miliknya.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Ia hanya terlalu mencintai artis tersebut. Bisikan hati yang membuat ia tergerak dan tak dapat berhenti dari rutinitasnya tersebut. Rutinitas yang sebagian orang dewasa pikir tak penting, namun ia melakukannya sejalan dengan kehendak hatinya.

…

Malam telah larut ketika Luhan telah selesai mengunggah foto-foto tersebut di akun _fansite_ -nya.

Pundaknya serasa berat dan pinggangnya terasa linu karena terlalu lama duduk berdiam diri di depan laptop.

Namun segera terhapuskan ketika melihat beberapa komentar dari _member_ yang mengacu kepada rasa bahagia mereka.

Katanya: "Aku merasa Sehun tengah menatapku saat ini."

Juga beberapa ucapan terima kasih kepada dirinya yang (selalu) berhasil mengambil gambar Sehun dengan posisi yang tepat dan jangan lupakan tentang _eye contact_ yang selalu _fans_ idam-idamkan.

Alasannya hanya satu, mereka merasa Sehun seolah tengah menatap mereka langsung ketika mereka melihat foto tersebut.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar. Menggumankan kata; sama-sama tanpa suara.

Ia pun menutup jendela pada laman sebelum meng- _shut down_ laptop lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Luhan menguap sekali sebelum menutup matanya hendak tidur.

Niatnya tak tersampaikan ketika ia merasakan sebuah getaran di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ada sebuah pesan baru yang ia terima—

 _~"Kau berkerja keras hari ini. Tidur yang nyenyak dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku. Aku mencintaimu."_

-dari kekasihnya.

Luhan menggulum senyum manis. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menggetikkan balasan. Setelah selesai ia letakkan kembali ponselnya di nakas dan mulai menyelami alam sadar—mimpi.

 _~"Kau juga. Aku juga mencintaimu." ~_

…

Pagi menjelang dengan rembesan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Luhan terbangun.

Seperi pagi di hari kemarin yang pertama kali ia lakukan ialah mengecek ponselnya. Membuka situs resmi dari EXO dan mulai menyelami satu per satu jadwal _boy group_ tersebut.

Ada _interview_ di sebuah _talkshow_ lalu di sambung dengan dua anggota yang akan menjadi pembawa acara di sebuah stasiun musik. Siang hari ada _fansign_ di Dongdaemoon. Lalu di malam hari ada penampilan di salah satu stasiun teve.

Dengan kata lain, Luhan tak harus berpergian untuk melaksanakan rutinitasnya pagi ini. Kecuali di siang hari karena ada Sehun yang pastinya akan menghadiri _fansign_ di Dongdaemoon nanti.

Luhan berpikir untuk masuk kelas hari ini sebelum berangkat ke Dongdaemoon setelah itu.

…

Luhan merutuk kesal dalam hati. Dosennya memang menyebalkan. Ia menyadari hal itu sejak dulu.

Kelas yang seharusnya berakhir sebelum jam satu di undur hingga sore dengan jadwal mata kuliah yang baru.

Ia mengutuk kesal sepanjang hari. Melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan gusar tanpa peduli dengan penjelasan pria tua di depannya.

Ia begitu menyesal karena tak dapat menghadiri _fansign_ tersebut. Bukan hanya karena ia tak dapat mengunggah foto terbaru dari artis idolanya itu, tapi juga kerena ia tak dapat bertemu dan mendapat tanda tangan dari artis idolanya (walau ia sudah punya banyak, Luhan masih saja belum merasa puas).

 _~"Karena terlalu banyak fans yang hadir, acaranya di batalkan. Kau tidak tau bagaimana sesaknya gedung itu."~_

Luhan menerima sebuah pesan dari salah seorang temannya. Seorang yang memiliki rutinitas yang sama dengannya, hanya saja berbeda siapa yang paling di fokuskan.

Luhan nyaris memekik senang membacanya. Perasaan kalutnya tergantikan dengan perasaan lega luar biasa. Ia tak jadi merasa menyesal. Kini fokusnya ia gantikan kepada dosen yang menerangkan. Mengikuti kelasnya dengan tenang hingga sore menjemput.

Kelasnya hari itupun berakhir.

 **...**

Luhan telah bersiap menuju stasiun penyiaran yang akan menampilan EXO malam ini. Ia telah memeriksa kamera, memastikan benda kesayangannya itu dalam kondisi baik lalu ia pun berangkat.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai di depan gedung acara. Meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam mantel yang ia pakai.

 _~"Ayo kita bertemu. Aku merindukanmu."~_

Kekasihnya mengirimkan satu pesan untuknya.

Senyum Luhan berubah sumringah. Ia berbelok arah dari tujuan awalnya sambil mengetikkan balasan, "Oke." untuk kekasihnya itu.

Langkahnya ia percepat. Menelusuri jalanan tamaram dan menaiki tangga darurat menuju atap. Dingin segera menyergap begitu pintu ia buka.

Pandangannya ia bawa menyeluruh ke setiap sudut dan menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di ujung pagar pembatas.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya semakin lebar lalu ia bawa langkah untuk mendekat. Ia raih kamera yang tergantung di lehernya dan mulai mengambil gambar.

Seseorang yang menunggu dirinya pun menoleh begitu mendengar suara jepretan kamera di dekatnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis lalu membuka lebar kedua lengannya.

Luhan menubruk laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu dan mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." laki-laki itu berucap di telinganya. Deru nafas yang ia keluarkan masuk ke dalam lubang telinga Luhan dan ia merasa geli.

"Aku juga." balasnya.

Pelukan itu ia lepas. Ia pandangi kekasihnya dengan perasaan yang membuncah seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

"Aku sempat khawatir karena tak dapat menghadiri _fansign_ kalian siang tadi. Tapi untungnya di batalkan."

"Ada beberapa _fans_ anarkis yang mengharuskan panitia untuk menggundur jadwal _fansign_ -nya."

"Tapi aku senang kita dapat bertemu malam ini. Aku begitu merindukanmu Sehun." rengeknya seperti balita.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku bahkan berpikir untuk menemuinya di rumah." ia terkekeh.

Luhan cemberut. Sehun -kekasihnya- terlalu suka membuat guyonan yang pada kenyataannya tak dapat ia lakukan. Ia memberikan satu pukulan kecil pada dada laki-laki itu.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Sehun bertanya di antara pekerjaannya membelai rambut milik laki-laki yang berada di depannya kini. Merapikan helaiannya yang di tiup angin malam di sekitar mereka.

"Waktuku hanya kurang sepuluh menit sebelum giliran kami tampil—"

Luhan tanpa aba-aba segera menarik kerah pakaian yang Sehun kenakan, sedikit berjinjit untuk mengapai bibirnya untuk ia cium. Memberikan beberapa kecupan-kecupan manis yang selalu menjadi _favorit_ Sehun. Kedua lengan yang tadi Sehun simpan di sisi tubuh kini berpindah untuk merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Bibirnya ia gerakkan dengan lamban. Mencoba meresapi sensasi menyenangkan dari pangutan yang selalu mereka rindukan. Ia jilati bibir bawah milik Luhan lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat itu.

Menekan benda lunak yang basah di dalam sana lalu menggelitiki langit-langit yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan meleguh dan sebuah desahan pun lolos dari bibir basahnya.

Pangutan itu di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan yang begitu dalam dan suara kecipak pelan pun terdengar.

Pandangan keduanya sayu selepas ciuman basah itu. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan betapa beratnya untuk berpisah pun tersirat begitu kentara.

Luhan memberikan sebuah senyum terbaik miliknya kepada Sehun.

"Masuklah. Kau pasti sedang di cari-cari saat ini. Lagipula aku juga harus menemukan tempat yang bagus agat dapat mengambil gambarmu dengan baik."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia sempatkan untuk mengusap rambut Luhan terlebih dahulu lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Kau harus berhati-hati, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan pulanglah dengan selamat. Aku akan mengirimmu pesan nanti."

Kini berganti Luhan yang mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Sana masuk!" ia mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu pelan. Sehun menurut. Ia pun mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya.

Sosok Sehun telah menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup kembali. Luhan menarik sebuah nafas pelan sebelum ia melangkah untuk masuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Ia kembali ke dalam rutinitasnya, memengang sebuah kamera dan membidik sebanyak mungkin gambar dari laki-laki yang selalu menjadi fokus utama _fansite_ miliknya.

Siapa yang akan mengira jika ia ternyata lebih dari sekedar _fans_ biasa dengan bermodalkan rasa kagum jika pada kenyataannya ia merupakan seorang kekasih dari anggota _boy group_ itu, Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** hai aku bawa kumpulan cerita pendek HunHan nih, genrenya bervariasi(?), ada yg fluffy, mesyum, sinetron yang akan langsung habis dalam 1 chap. Bukan oneshoot sih tapi ga bisa di bilang drable juga. Tapi intinya ini tetep HunHan :v

Minat?

 **Review** dulu yok? Wkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2: Oh My God

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan ketika kekasihmu sendiri tiba-tiba menghindarimu tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas. Sehun merasa kepala pusing karena sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kejadian sebelum tiba-tiba Luhan menghindarinya, Sehun bertanya-tanya, mungkin ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan lalu Luhan kesal atau juga… marah.

Sehun sudah menanyakan apa kesalahannya berkali-kali dan Luhan bilang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Lalu mengapa kau menghindariku, Luhan?!" Sehun berteriak keras pada ponselnya. Ia mengigit kepalan tangannya menahan tangis.

" _Pokoknya kita jangan bertemu dulu!"_ Luhan berteriak tak kalah keras.

"Tapi kenapa? Berikan aku alasan, jangan membuat kepalaku pusing seperti ini!"

Luhan terdengar menghela nafas di ujung sambungan.

" _Maaf. Tapi kita benar-benra tak bisa bertemu sekarang, Sehun."_

"Oke oke. Tak masalah jika kau tak ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku. Tapi, biarkan aku menemui—"

" _TIDAK! Jika kau ke rumahku, akan akan benar-benar marah!"_

"Luhan hei he— _klik._ "

"Arrghhh!" Sehun mengeram kesal.

Demi apapun Sehun benar-benar kesal setengah mati saat ini. Nyaris ia membanting ponsel bergetar dan sebuah pesan masuk dari Luhan

 _~'aku akan benar-benar marah jika kau ke rumahku, Oh Sehun!'~_

Sehun tak pernah suka jika Luhan memanggil nama lengkapnya. Itu tandanya Luhan serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. Kekasihnya itu pasti tengah kesal padanya. Tapi disin bbukan hanya Luhan yang tengah kesal, Sehun bahkan lebih kesal dari semua kekesalan Luhan.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan-nya itu?

Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga Luhan bersikap aneh dan berarti itu sudah tiga hari Sehun tak bertemu dengan Luhan. Berawal dari Luhan yang tak masuk sekolah tanpa mengabari Sehun. Laki-laki itu beralasan jika ia harus pergi ke luar kota tadi pagi dan lupa untuk memberi kabar padanya.

Oke. Sehun dapat memaafkan hal itu.

Lalu diikuti dengan hari kedua, Luhan pun belum masuk sekolah tanpa memberi kabar mengapa ia tak berada di sekolah. Sehun masih berpikir jika Luhan masih berada di luar kota seperti yang Luhan katakan kemarin.

Ketika menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang semalam penuh, Luhan dengan tak sengaja mengatakan jika ia berada di rumah seharian ini, bermain _playsation_ dan menghabiskan kue kering buatan ibunya.

Kekesalan Sehun pun di mulai. Ia mengklaim Luhan membohonginya. Dan Sehun menuntut penjelasan mengapa disana.

Luhan mengakui jika tadi pagi ia bangun kesiangan. Meski kesal, Sehun pun (lagi-lagi) mempercayai hal itu.

Di hari ketiga, Sehun masih tak menemukan Luhan di kelasnya. Seorang teman sekelas Luhan mengatakan jika Luhan memang tidak masuk hari ini.

Oh! Sehun merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi Luhan dan berakhir dengan saling berteriak pada ponsel masing-masing.

"Masih bagus Luhan mau membalas dan menerima teleponmu, Sehun- _ah_. Itu berarti Luhan tidak berselingkuh."

Ucapan Jongin kejam juga. Sehun langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika Luhan benar-benar berselingkuh. TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAKKK!

Luhan tak mungkin melakukan itu.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN KIM JONGIN!" Sehun berteriak keras. Dan sontak seisi kantin menoleh padanya.

 **...**

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun mulai berpikir tentang beberapa hal.

Hal tentang Luhan tentu saja.

Laki-laki tampan itu mulai menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus ke rumah Luhan atau tidak?

Jika ia ke sana, yang paling buruk terjadi Luhan akan marah. Dan itu lebih buruk dari segala hal buruk lainnya.

Sebenarnya, selain Sehun merasa bingung dan ia masih sangat mengharapkan yang namanya penjelasan tentang mengapa Luhan bertingkah seperti ini, Sehun sebenarnya… sangat merindukan Luhan.

Tiga hari dan itu serasa tiga tahun.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun membawa langkahnya menuju rumah Luhan. Berdiri di depan rumah bercat putih itu dan Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kakinya ia ayunkan untuk berdiri di hadapan pintu rumah lalu menekan bel yang ada di sisi pintu.

Seolah lupa dengan ancaman yang Luhan berikan padanya, Sehun tetap berdiri disana hingga suara derap kaki mendekati pintu terdengar.

"Hai, Sehun." Ibu Luhan yang membuka pintu menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Ngg… Bi aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan—apakah dia ada?"

"Luhan? Ya, di ada. Ayo masuk Sehun." Sehun mengangguk dan ia mengikuti ibu Luhan masuk ke dalam sana.

"Aku akan menemui Luhan sendiri saja, Bi."

"Baiklah."

Ibu Luhan bertolak ke belakang, meninggalkan Sehun di perbatasan ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga. Sehun sudah beberapa kali ke sini, jadi ia tau bagaimana rumah Luhan terlebih dimana letak kamar kekasihnya itu. Maka ia pun membawa langkah menuju sebuah kamar yang tak asing lagi di matanya.

Kamar Luhan. Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar itu perlahan. Suara Luhan terdengar dari sana.

"Masuk saja, Bu."

Sehun menarik nafas dan ia memutar kenop pintu. Menemukan sosok Luhan yang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Memakai _hoodie_ berwarna pastel dan celana piyama hello kitty yang kusut. Pandangannya fokus pada layar teve.

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

Laki-laki manis itu menolah dan matanya segera bertubrukkan dengan mata milik Sehun. Mata bulat itu membesar.

"Sehun…" ia mendesis dengan tak percaya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan Luhan malah mundur dari posisi duduknya.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menemui beberapa hari ini? Kenapa kau tak mendengarnya, huh?"

"Luhan dengar—"

"Jangan mendekat Sehun!"

Sehun sontak menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Oke, maaf jika aku tak mendengarmu tentang itu, tapi aku tidak bisa Luhan. Kau tau, kau aneh—"

Sehun membawa langkahnya mendekati Luhan kembali dengan perlahan.

"Tetap disana Sehun!" Luhan berteriak memperingati dan Sehun sontak menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini, Luhan. Jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, kau bisa mengatakannya. Tidak seperti ini." Sehun menghela nafas dengan lelah.

Matanya menatap Luhan dengan lembut.

"Jadi… bisakah kau jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi, hm?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan menjawab dengan cepat.

"Aku tau kau baik-baik saja, aku melihatmu sekarang. Kau memakai _hoodie_ dengan celana motif hello kitty kesukaanmu yang –hei kenapa kau memakai _hoodie_ di hari yang terik seperti ini?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali mendekat, tak memperdulikan Luhan yang kembali menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam.

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya hingga ia menubruk dinding dan tak dapat pergi kemana-mana setelah itu.

"Luhan—"

"Aku cacar Sehun! Jadi jangan mendekat jika kau tak ingin tertular!"

Sehun termangu. "A-apa?"

Luhan menarik _zipper_ _hoodie-_ nya lalu memperlihat lengannya yang di penuhi bintik merah disana.

"Aku sudah cacar sejak tiga hari lalu. Aku tak ingin kau tertular jadi—"

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Rahangnya jatuh dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tertawa, kecut. "Kau mengabaikan kau ku hanya karena—"

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu!" potong Luhan cepat.

"Oke oke... jadi karena cacar?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu menarik cepat _zipper hoodie_ -nya kembali.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan kau—konyol!"

Sehun mendekat lalu mendekap Luhan erat disana. Luhan berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau membuat aku takut sayang…" Sehun tertawa dalam pelukan mereka.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tak ingin kau tertular."

"Apa salahnya. Kau adalah kekasihku—"

Luhan membalas pelukan itu dan menghirup aroma Sehun dari dadanya.

"Sebenarnya... aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun."

…

" _Jadi kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, Sehun?"_ Suara Jongin terdengar dari sambungan ponsel.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa di ketahui Jongin di seberang sana. "Ya, mungkin sampai beberapa hari kedepan." Jawabnya. Matanya memperhatikan lengannya yang mulai memerah lalu bintik-bintik kecil berisi air itu pun timbul di atas permukaan kulitnya.

" _Omong-omong Luhan juga tidak terlihat di sekolah hari ini."_ Kata Jongin lagi.

"Benarkah?"

" _Huum… tapi Sehun, kalian tidak bertengkar bukan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah ya, Jongin. Aku akan menutup sambungannya sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jongin, Sehun segera memutus panggilan itu lalu mencari kontak Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku juga juga terkena cacar, Lu." Lapor Sehun begitu suara Luhan terdengar menyapa.

" _Huwa~ benarkah? Maafkan aku Sehun!"_ Luhan memekik histeris. Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu dalam pikirannya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tak apa sayang…"

Untuk beberapa menit berikutnya Sehun tak lagi mendengar suara Luhan disana, padahal sambungan keduanya masih terhubung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Pernah baca fanfic "The Story Never End" di hangukffindo dot wordpress dot com? Kalo pernah, pasti kalian bakal ngerasa sama dengan fanfic gue ini. Yups! Ini fanfic terinspirasi pake banget sama judul fanfic di atas. Dan well gue juga udh minta ijin sama authornya, Kak Dira untuk 'mencomot' bagian cacar-nya doang, selebihnya engga :D

Kalo kalian mau baca the story never end, monggo. Itu castnya BaekhyunxOC (itu ff straight btw) kocak, fluffy ah~ pokoknya style kak Dira banget wkwkkw

Dan **big thanks** yang udah nyempetin baca cerita pendek **"Not an Usual Fan":**

[fckngselu], [MeriskaLu], [Dugeundugeun1214], [EviL L], [ParkJitta], [Wind Blow], [viiyoung], [exofujo12 ], [fireDlight27 ], [kiney],[lulu-shi ], [hanhyewon357], [laabaikands], [KayLiKim3], [Vistha9094], [Jung Eunhee], [hsandra], [LieZoppii], [DahsyatNyaff], [RZHH 261220 II], [Seravin509], [kindlyifan], [HUNsayHAN], [Guest], [gjsgjshsbsj], [masih hunhan], [Liex], [v42kuro], [akusiapa], [oohluhanhun], [Shin Yong Ra04], [joahe], [ryanryu], [Shim Jiseun], and [oh chaca].

Mind to **Review** again?


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

Sehun sering cap laki-laki sombong dan dingin oleh sebagian besar oleh murid di sekolah. Jarang sekali rasanya melihat Sehun bercoleteh panjang lebar yang sering Jongdae lakukan setiap hari.

Namun, sebenarnya Sehun adalah laki-laki yang pemalu. Dia adalah orang yang payah dalam bersosialisasi. Padahal, jika kau sudah mengenalnya dengan akrab, kau akan tau jika Sehun sebenarnya laki-laki yang hangat dan ia adalah teman yang menyenangkan dalam satu sisi juga.

Suatu hari, di kelas mereka kedatangan seorang murid baru dari Beijing dan Sehun merasakan adanya letupan pada dadanya. Perutnya merasa tergelitik entah mengapa. Hingga laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati tempat ia berada lalu duduk di sana, di samping Sehun. Dan laki-laki berkulit seputih salju itu, merasakan jika dunianya selesai.

Wajahnya memerah dan ia di sarankan Jongin untuk segera memeriksakan diri ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi, Sehun tak melakukannya.

Laki-laki yang duduk di samping itu tersenyum padanya. Manis sekali. Layaknya sebuah gunung yang akan meletus dan Sehun melihat senyuman itu dengan hati yang meledak-ledak.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya mahkluk apakah yang duduk di depannya ini?_

Sehun bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Hai namaku Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu…"

"Sehun…"

"Ya Sehun. Semoga kita dapat menjadi teman baik."

Seperti orang bodoh yang linglung, Sehun mengangguk terlalu bersemangat dan kepalanya terasa pusing setelah itu.

 **...**

Hari-hari berikutnya pun masih sama. Sehun selalu datang paling awal dan ia duduk manis pada tempatnya. Menunggu makhluk yang bernama Luhan memasuki kelas lalu duduk di sampingnya seperti biasa.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan guru pun masuk.

"Kalian mengerjakan tugas hari ini?" guru itu bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas.

Semua murid mulai terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan buku tugas dari tas masing-masing. Begitupun Sehun. Ia melirik Luhan yang terlihat masih mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya.

"Ada apa, Luhan?"

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan buku tugasku di rumah." Jawab Luhan. Suaranya bergetar.

Sehun termangu. Ia melirik guru tersebut yang kini mulai mengitari mereka satu persatu. Memeriksa buku tugas murid-muridnya di atas meja.

Luhan terlihat gelisah.

Guru itu semakin dekat. Luhan pun berdiri dan mengatakan jika ia lupa membawa buku tugasnya hari ini. Guru itu hanya member kode untuk keluar dan Luhan melakukannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan prihatin. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan buku tugasnya ke dalam laci lalu mengatakan jika ia juga lupa membawa tugasnya.

Sehun keluar dari kelas dan menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di lorong dengan kedua tangan di angkat tinggi-tinggi. Sehun menempatkan dirinya di samping laki-laki manis itu dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Eh? Sehun kau juga lupa membawa buku tugasmu?" Tanya Luhan. Ia menatap Sehun di sampingnya dengan terkejut.

"Ya. Aku melupakannya."

Luhan bergumam hanya Oh.

Disana—saat menjalani hukuman—keduanya saling berbagi cerita. Rasanya terlihat lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau orang yang menyenangkan Sehun." Kata Luhan di sela-sela tawanya ketika Sehun mulai mengoceh tentang beberapa hal yang konyol pada Luhan.

Dan Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum-senyum aneh sesekali melirik Luhan yang masih terkikik di sebelahnya.

 **...**

Hari telah menunjukkan pukul lima beberapa menit ketika Sehun dan Luhan membawa langkah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama di perpustakaan dan tak menyadari jika hari telah beranjak senja.

"Ku antar pulang ya." pinta Sehun.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku baru sadar jika rumah kita searah."

Bbenarkah? Aku sering melihatmu pulang kearah yang berlawanan."

"Eh? Tidak. Aku... hanya ngg, ada keperluan sedikit dengan seseorang."

"Oh begitu."

Langit telah berubah merah di ufuk barat. Cantik sekali. Sehun melirik laki-laki disampingnya itu sesekali, tidak ada yang mereka perbincangkan hingga akhirnya Luhan berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau ingin mampir dulu Sehun?"

"Ngg... aku ingin. Tapi sudah sore, bagaimana kalau hari libur saja?"

"Itu ide yang bagus!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Oh! Sehun terpesona akan senyuman itu dan ia mematung beberapa saat.

"Luhan..."

"Ya?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aa~ tidak ada. Sepertinya aku harus… pergi sekarang."

"Oh, ya. Hati-hati Sehun."

Sehun melangkah mundur lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apakah Luhan masih berda di sana atau tidak.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Lalu dengan cepat ia berbalik dan membawa langkah pada Luhan kembali. Kedua tangannya melayang dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan tanpa aba-aba. Memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

Laki-laki manis itu membulatkan matanya. Mencoba memahami apa yang tengah terjadi pada bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seirama dengan Sehun. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun melepas tautan itu.

Mata keduanya bertemu. Hangat.

"Maaf…" Lirih Sehun.

Lalu secepat kilat ia langsung berlari tunggang-langgang dari sana. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih 100% dalam keadaan kebingungan. Ia menatap Sehun dan tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. "Sehun... kau—mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, sebenarnya Sehun pun baru mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Bersama Luhan. laki-laki yang ia sukai...


	4. Chapter 4: Once and For Real

_Mereka jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya..._

...

Sehun berusia 23 tahun ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di Beijing, China untuk pertama kalinya. Menekuni hobi sekaligus pekerjaannya sebagai photograp muda yang berbakat.

Biasanya Sehun hanya akan memotret beberapa objek di pulau jeju atau di tempat-tempat lain yang ada di Korea.

Namun kali ini, Ia di tuntut untuk mengambil objek dengan tema kebudayaan dan ia akan menyelesaikan tugas itu di Beijing.

Sehun sampai di Beijing ketika matahari sore mulai melingkupi negara itu. Hiruk pikuk masih sangat terasa ketika Sehun menyetop semua taksi yang akan membawanya ke hotel tempat ia akan menginap beberapa hari selama berada di Beijing.

Hotel yang menjadi penginapannya berada tak jauh dari sebuah taman dan entah mengapa ia menyuruh sopir taksi itu untuk berhenti disana. Setelah membayar ongkos taxi itu Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki memasuki taman bermain tersebut.

Ada beberapa anak kecil yang berusia 4 tahun ke atas, menaiki berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Sehun mengarahkan kamera pada beberapa objek yang ia anggap menarik.

 _Klik_

 _klik_

 _klik_

Suara pelan dari kamera milik Sehun terdengar setiap kali ia berhasil membidik objek dari kameranya.

Setelah ia rasa puas, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana dan kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju hotel.

...

Sehun telah bersiap untuk berangkat ke beberapa tempat yang menjadi reverensinya dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya kali ini. Seperti kemarin Sehun pun masih menyempatkan diri untuk membidikkan kameranya pada beberapa objek di taman itu.

Hingga lensa kameranya menemukan sesuatu yang begitu dekat, dan Sehun menurunkan kameranya.

Seseorang memang berdiri di depannya dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter. Seorang laki-laki berkacak pinggang dan Sehun menyergitkan keningnya bingung.

"Jadi _orang asing_ bisakah kau berhenti mengambil foto orang lain tanpa izin. Kau tau itu tidak sopan?"

Sehun semakin bertambah bingung. _Orang asing_ yangberkacak pinggang di depannya mengoceh dalam bahasa Mandarin. Sehun tau apa yang dikatakan laki-laki yang berdiri depannya ini, Sehun bisa mengerti mandarin. Yang hanya ia bingungkan, apa maksudnya laki-laki ini?

"Apa?" Sehun menyahut dalam bahasa Mandarin juga.

"Kau mengambil foto orang lain, _orang asing_." Ia mengulangi pernyataannya kembali.

"Aku tidak mengambil fotomu." Sehun berkilah. Karena memang ia tak melakukannya.

" _Ohya_?"

Laki-laki itu menunjuk kamera milik Sehun. "Tapi kau melakukannya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat. Apakah aku mengambil fotomu atau tidak."

Putusnya. Laki-laki itu setuju.

Ia memposisikan diri berdiri di samping Sehun dan memperhatikan pekerjaan Sehun pada kamera miliknya.

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia tak menemukan satu foto laki-laki itupun, namun...

"Itu. Itu aku!" laki-laki itu menunjuk layar kameranya.

Sehun terhenyak. Ia men-zoom foto tersebut dan _yeah_ itu memang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sekarang.

"bagaimana... bisa?"

Sehun bergumam dan ia memeriksa foto-foto yang lain. Dan memang ada laki-laki itu di setiap fotonya disana. Setiap objek yang di ambil memang tidak mengarah langsung pada kamera. Itu berarti Sehun mengambilnya tanpa sepengatahuan objek bidikannya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum puas. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada.

"Jadi apakah masih ingin menyangkal _orang asing_?"

Sehun tak berkata apapun.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia sengaja lakukan. Mungkin ia tak sengaja mengambil foto laki-laki itu saat tengah memotret objek yang ada di taman kemarin.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf." Ujar Sehun.

"Kau memang harus melakukannya.. Oke, permintaan di terima." Katanya masih dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sehun mematikan kameranya dan menghadap laki-laki.

"Dan kau harus menghapus semua fotoku, mengerti?"

"Eh? Ku kira kau—"

"Kalau begitu, karena kau telah menjadikanku modelmu sebagai objek kameramu. Dan kau tau, setiap model akan di bayar—"

Sehun tertawa.

"Baiklah-baik. Jadi apa kau inginkan?"

Senyum laki-laki merekah.

"Ice cream! Jika kau traktir aku satu porsi ice cream yang besar, maka kau boleh menyimpan semua fotoku."

"Di terima!"

...

"Omong-omong siapa namamu?"

"Aku Luhan. Kau?"

"Sehun."

...

Laki-laki bernama Luhan itu berbaik hati menemani Sehun mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang bagus untuk reverensinya. Sebagai bonus, Luhan juga menceritakan mengenai peristiwa singkat yang terjadi di tempat-tempat itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang kembali bertemu, _yeah_ mereka terlihat akrab.

"Luhan lihat kesini..."

Luhan menoleh dan...

 _Klik_

Satu potret itu jadi.

Luhan tercengang beberapa saat.

"Wow wajahmu lucu sekali seperti ini." Kata Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali melangkah, membiarkan Sehun berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama."

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan lalu merangkul pundak laki-laki itu. Mata keduanya fokus pada lensa kamera.

Luhan tersenyum.

 _Klik_

...

"Yang ku perlukan sudah lengkap. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Luhan."

"Kau benar akan pergi?"

"Ya, kenapa? Kau takut merindukanku ya?"

"Cih! Siapa kau memangnya?! Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku akan mengirim e-mail padamu, dan kau harus membalasnya. Mengerti?" Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan mengangguk dan ia tak marah saat Sehun melakukannya.

"Kira-kira kapan kau akan kembali ke Beijing, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan lirih.

Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya. "Entahlah."

...

 ** _'kau sudah makan?'_**

 ** _'Ya. Kau?'_**

 ** _'Aku juga. Bagaimana di Beijing apakah panas?'_**

 ** _'Tidak terlalu. Di Seoul?'_**

 ** _'Disini hujan.'_**

 ** _'Ah~ Aku suka hujan.'_**

...

 ** _'Happy New Year, Sehun!'_**

 ** _'Happy New Year, Luhan!'_**

 ** _'Ucapkan permohonanmu tahun ini?'_**

Sehun tak langsung mengetik balasannya. Ia sedikit berpikir.

 ** _'aku memiliki banyak permohonan untuk tahun ini, salah satunya—.'_**

Sehun baru saja akan meng- _click_ sent ketika, Chanyeol muncul di ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Menejer ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sehun pun melesat pergi. Tanpa disadari, Luhan masih di depan komputernya dan menunggu balasan Sehun datang.

Hingga tengah malam, dan Luhan hampir terlelap tidur, pesan Sehun masih tak datang padanya.

 ** _'Sehun, aku sudah merencanakan keberangkatanku ke Seoul tahun ini, bagaimana menurutmu?'_**

...

Musim semi datang.

Hari itu cukup tenang dengan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Luhan duduk disana, di taman yang sebenarnya adalah tempat yang paling sering ia kunjungi dalam hidupnya. Taman itu sepi, mengingat hari masih pagi.

Beberapa ingatan menghampiri pikirannya.

Mengenai Sehun dan beberapa pesan terakhir yang laki-laki itu kirimkan.

Dua bulan lebih Luhan telah menunggu dan Sehun tak mengirimkan pesan apapun padanya. Malam tahun baru itu mungkin adalah yang terakhir.

Sesuatu yang menyesakkan menghantuinya. Sebuah kenyataan menghampirinya.

 _Sehun melupakan laki-laki bernama Luhan._

Luhan tak suka kalimat itu. matanya ia penjamkan rapat-rapat. Pergesekan kaki pada tanah di sekitarnya tak ia pedulikan. Ini adalah tempat umum. Ada banyak orang yang keluar-masuk dari sini.

"Luhan…"

Mata Luhan terbuka dan ia tak menemukan apapun di hadapannya. Luhan berimajinasi kembali.

"Kau masuh suka ke tempat ini ternyata."

Luhan menoleh cepat ke belakang dan ia menemukan sosok yang paling ia harapkan kedatangannya.

Sehun.

Luhan bangkit dengan cepat. Menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Se-sehun..?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Hai Luhan. lama kita tak bertemu."

Secepat kilat, Luhan menerjang tubuh itu dan memeluknya hangat.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku?!"

Sehun terkekeh dan ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk jika di awal-awal tahun. Hei kau menangis?"

Sehun merasakan tubuh yang ia peluk itu bergetar pelan. Luhan tak menjawab.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun."

"Aku juga. Maaf."

Jika di umpamakan dengan bunga yang hampir layu, tiba-tiba saja bunga tersebut kembali mekar. Indah sekali. Luhan pun seperti itu.

"Aku membaca pesanmu yang terakhir. Dan hari ini aku datang untuk menjemput…"

...

Langit telah berubah merah ketika mereka kembali dari beberapa tempat yang dulu mereka kunjungi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan mengajak Sehun ke rumahnya, mengenalkan pada anggota keluar dan Sehun pun bermalam di kamar Luhan.

Besok mereka akan ke Seoul.

"Aku senang sekali, Sehun! Aku sudah melihat beberapa tempat yang menyenangkan tentang Korea melalui internet. Aku ingin ke pulai Jeju, naik menara Namsan dan Oh! Lottle World juga!"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu. Kita akan mengunjungi tempat itu satu persatu."

"Terima kasih Sehun."

...

Bandara selalu menjadi tempat tersibuk di dunia. Di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan tujuan keberangkatan masing-masing.

Disana, ditengah kerumunan orang-orang, Sehun mengenggam erat-erat jemari Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka akan berangkat ke Seoul hari ini. Seperti yang Sehun janjikan.

Di dalam pesawat, beberapa menit sebelum mereka meninggalkan Beijing, Luhan merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun, laki-laki tampan itu menyergit padanya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Entahlah. Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Mungkin kau hanya gugup saja."

Gugup.

Ya. Gugup.

Luhan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok dan Sehun meraih jemarinya untuk laki-laki itu genggam.

Peringatan bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas terdengar. Pesawat mulai mengudara.

"Sehun… bagaimana mengucapkan aku mencintaimu dalam bahasa korea?" Luhan menatapnya.

" _saranghamnida._ Aku mencintaimu dalam bahasa korea adalah _saranghamnida_."

" _saranghamnida…"_

 _"….saranghamnida…."_

Luhan mengulang kalimat yang sama berkali-kali dan Sehun mengangguk. Membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya.

" _…saranghamnida…."_

 _"saranghamnida…_ Sehun _."_

Sehun menatapnya terkejut sedang Luhan mengulas sebuah senyum penuh arti disana.

" _nado saranghae…_ Luhan." balasnya kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya lalu kmbali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan ia mulai terlelap.

 **DUAAARRRR**

Suara petir di luar terdengar nyaring dan Luhan tersentak dalam duduknya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun dan laki-laki itupun sama terkejutnya. Jemari Sehun terasa semakin erat. Perasaan tak mengenakan Luhan kembali memasuki pikirannya.

"Apa itu Sehun?"

"Hanya petir. Jangan khawatir."

Sehun membawa laki-laki itu untuk masuk dapat pelukannya.

Ia melirik ke luar jendela pesawat yang gelap. Luhan mulai menutup matanya.

Sesaat kemudian pintu pilot terbuka, seseorang keluar dari sana. berbicara pada seorang pramugari lain.

Lalu tak lama suara dari _speaker_ terdengar.

"Penumpang yang terhormat, disini kapten kalian yang berbicara. Telah terjadi kebakaran pada sayap kiri pesawat. Mohon tenangkan diri Anda, sementara kami akan segera mencari tempat aman untuk mendarat. Terima kasih."

Luhan tersentak dalam pelukan Sehun. Namun laki-laki tampan itu masih setia memeluknya erat dan membisikkan beberapa kata.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.."

Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Suara panik mulai terdengar dari penumpang yang lain. Bersahut-sahutkan dan keadaan pesawat menjadi kacau setelah itu.

"Se-sehun…"

"Tenanglah Luhan… semuanya—akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan tak berkata apapun lagi. Ia ikut menggeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Menutup matanya kuat-kuat, beberapa kecupan pada puncak kepalanya membuat Luhan sedikit tenang dan ia ingin tidur walau keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan.

Hujan mengguyur dengan deras.

Api pada sayap pesawat telah padam. Namun pesawat tak bisa lagi dalam keadaan seimbang. Dan jika pesawat ini jatuh—

Luhan semakin menggeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun dan ia mulai menangis tanpa suara.

"Sehun aku takut…" lirihnya.

"Aku bersamamu.."

Suara dari speaker kembali terdengar dan membawa berita terburuk yang pernah ada. Tentang kemungkinan pesawat yang akan jatuh dan semuanya di harapkan untuk bersiap-siap pada—

"Sehun—"

 **BRUKK**

Pesawat tiba-tiba miring kedepan. Ucapan Luhan terpotong dan keduanya terbentur bangku penumpang di depannya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, ia membantu Luhan untuk kembali duduk dengan benar dan menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu dengan sayang.

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya yang kini telah meluncur dari pipinya dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"Luhan… jika ini adalah akhir—maka ini adalah akhir yang paling kuharapkan. Aku bertemu dengan orang yang paling kucintai dan—"

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

 **BRAKKK**

Pesawat miring ke kiri dan keduanya terbentur dengan keras pada badan pesawat.

"semuanya memang singkat Luhan.. tapi percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu, jika ini adalah akhir maka aku takkan pernah menyesalinya—"

"Sehun.."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…"

Sehun memberikan sebuah ciuman dan air mata bergelinding di sisi mereka. Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya dan ia memeluk Sehun semakin erat.

Goncangan pesawat semakin hebat terasa, terbentur dengan sisi pesawat dengan keras. Sakit sekali. Lalu semuanya terasa mengabur, gelap dan menghilang perlahan.

 ** _"aku memiliki banyak permohonan untuk tahun ini, salah satunya aku ingin bertemu denganmu, melakukan apapun denganmu…_**

 ** _Karena aku…_**

 ** _…mencintaimu…"_**


	5. Chapter 5: SECRET

Rahasia merupakan cerminan tentang kehidupan seseorang.

Rahasia merupakan satu bentuk privasi yang tak boleh di ketahui oleh orang lain.

Hal itupun berlaku untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya merupakan teman akrab sejak kecil. Berbagi banyak hal sedari dulu melewati bersama tapi tidak untuk hal yang bernama rahasia.

Itu merupakan 'hukum alam' mereka untuk tak saling memaksa berbagi rahasia masing-masing yang paling privasi mereka pikir.

Keduanya pun merasa nyaman satu sama lain karena hal itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama pergantian musim semi ke musim panas.

Luhan berbaik hati mengikuti ajakan Sehun untuk pergi ke pantai siang itu. Katanya ia ingin berjemur di bawah matahari. Ia sudah cukup bosan mendengar panggilan 'albino' yang di peruntukan teman-teman kepada Sehun dan berpikir untuk mengubah _image_ temannya itu.

Di bawah payung kuning, Luhan menemani Sehun yang berbaring di atas pasir dengan kacamata hitam keren yang ia kenakan. Sedang Luhan sendiri asik menjilati lelehan es krim di tangannya, tak sadar jika Sehun telah merubah posisi menjadi duduk di depannya.

"Hei Luhan."

"Um?"

"Ingin ku beritau satu rahasia mengenai diriku?"

Luhan menjauhkan es krim dari mulutnya dan beralih untuk menatap Sehun.

"Benarkah?!" Luhan sedikit tak percaya mendengarnya. Sehun akan memberitau satu rahasia miliknya yang tak Luhan ketahui.

Bukankah itu menarik?!

"Ya tentu saja!"

"Kau akan sedikit terkejut mendengarnya."

"Rahasia memang selalu mengejutkan bukan?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya kepada Sehun.

Laki-laki itu membuka kacamatanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Wow itu rahasia yang-APA?!"

Sehun tertawa kecil di depannya.

"Itu rahasia terbesar milikku." katanya lagi.

Luhan mendongak menatap langit biru di atasnya sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun kembali.

"Ingin ku beritau satu rahasiaku juga?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling berbagi rahasia yang lain setelah itu.


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

Sehun kelabakan begitu menyadari jika ia belum mengerjakan tugas bahasa Mandarinnya tadi malam. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam begitu suara alas sepatu terdengar semakin dekat dengan tempat duduknya.

Salahkan _game online_ yang tiba-tiba mampir di situs yang tengah ia kunjungi ketika tengah mencari bahan untuk tugasnya.

Ia sedikit mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sampai kecolongan waktu hingga tertidur di depan komputer. Hingga sampai di sekolah, barulah ia tau jika tak mengerjakan tugasnya tadi malam. Padahal ia tau betul bagaimana tegasnya guru Mandarin tersebut. Ia takkan pernah membiarkan muridnya lepas dari hukuman jika tugas yang ia berikan tak selesai di hari jatuh tempo.

Oh, Sehun benci apapun yang bernama hukuman!

Suara alas sepatu terdengar semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Diikuti suara ketukan pelan penggaris kayu di atas meja menandakan jika guru tersebut telah berada di depannya saat ini. Sehun pasrah..

"Temui aku di kantor setelah kelas bahasa Mandari selesai."

 **...**

Sehun membawa langkah kakinya dengan ringan menuju kantor guru, lebih tepatnya guru bahasa Mandarin. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana sambil sesekali bersiul ketika segerombolan gadis lewat di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum nakal lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gadis-gadis itu terkikik pelan lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Sehun tersenyum kecut setelah itu. Gadis-gadis tadi memang cantik, tapi maaf saja. Sehun _gay_ dan ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada buah dada besar mereka.

Langkahnya ia hentikan tepat di depan pintu lalu mengetuknya dua kali. Suara sahutan; menyuruhnya untuk masuk, terdengar dari dalam. Sehun memutar kenop dan masuk.

Guru bahasa Mandarin itu terlihat di tengah duduk di balik meja dengan beberapa buku yang tengah ia periksa. Sepertinya tugas yang berasal dari kelas Sehun sendiri. Wajahnya ia angkat dan mendapati Sehun yang masih berdiri bodoh di depan pintu.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan pena begitu saja di atas meja.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia menutup pintu kembali lalu memutar kuncinya setelah itu.

Guru bahasa Mandarinnya tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun. Tanpa basa-basi ia bawa kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di leher muridnya itu.

"Jadi hukuman apa yang harus ku terima?" Sehun bertanya tanpa melepaskan tatapan mautnya kepada sang guru.

"Hm... bagaimana dengan sebuah gigitan juga jilatan di leher?"

"Tapi aku tak ingin satu." Jawab Sehun. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan menggigit gemas ujung hidung gurunya.

"Kau memang harus melakukannya di sekujur tubuhku karena kau sedang di hukum."

"Diterima!"

 _Well_ , mungkin untuk hukuman yang satu ini Sehun tak akan membencinya. Bahkan ia sangat menyukainya.

"Buka bajumu, Luhan sayang."


	7. Chapter 7: Try

Setelah jam makan siang ke 2 berakhir semua anak di kelas memutuskan segera meninggalkan ruangan, jam kosong pada kelas fisika memang menyenangkan. Hanya ada Sehun yang tak beranjak dari kursinya sedari tadi. Di tangannya ada sebuah komik manga keluaran terbaru. Hanya komik itu yang menemaninya sambil terus menatap seorang laki-laki lain yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

Menempelkan pipinya pada permukaan meja dengan mata terpejam. Tidur. Sehun telah memperhatikan laki-laki itu sejak 20 menit yang lalu atau lebih.

Sehun bangkit. Ragu untuk mendekati orang yang tertidur itu.

Kakinya melangkah pelan menghampiri laki-laki tersebut.

Ia menarik sebuah kursi di samping laki-laki itu pelan, sangat pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

Sehun mendudukkan pantatnya di sana. Memperhatikan laki-laki yang tengah tertidur itu intens. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perlahan ia ikut menempelkan pipinya pada permukaan meja menghadap langsung pada wajah laki-laki tersebut.

Luhan.

Namanya Luhan.

Sehun sudah memperhatikan laki-laki itu sejak pertama kali ia memasuki kelasnya.

"Hallo semua. Aku Xi Luhan siswa pindahan dari Beijing, Cina. Senang bertemu kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya"

Sehun masih ingat bagaimana sesi perkenalan itu terjadi. Entah mengapa wajahnya langsung terasa hangat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tangannya berubah menjadi dingin.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah manis milik laki-laki di depannya.

Ngg cukup manis.

Tidak.

Tapi sangat manis.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di samping jemari Luhan di atas meja. Mengulurkan kelingkingnya hingga dekat bersentuhan dengan kelingking milik Luhan.

Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat.

Tak ada hal yang special di sana.

Hanya kulit jari kelingking yang bersentuhan. Namun Sehun merasakan efek musim panas menghinggapinya. Wajahnya memanas.

Ia menggeser jemarinya lagi.

Mencoba lebih dekat. Hingga telapak tangannya kini berpindah di atas jemari Luhan.

Sehun tak dapat berfikir terlalu jauh. Ia bahkan tak memiliki persiapan jika tiba-tiba Luhan membuka matanya terjaga dan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak dapat di jawab olehnya nanti.

Sehun menatap lekat sosok di depannya.

Kulitnya putih bersih.

Mata indah itu terpejam rapat. Bulu matanya juga lebih panjang di bandingkan bulu mata Sehun sendiri. Hidungnya mancung. Dan bibir mungil berwarna merah itu...

Sehun merasa ia terserang penyakit jantung. Ia tak dapat menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

Saat…

Mata yang terpejam itu mulai membuka matanya dan…

Menatap Sehun tepat pada bola matanya.

Seketika itu Sehun membulatkan lebar kedua matanya.

Ia reflek menarik tangannya dan bangkit dengan cepat.

"Ma-maaf…" ujar Sehun terbata.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap pergi dari sana.

Ini konyol!

Sehun tertangkap basah tengah memeperhatikan, menempelkan wajahnya dan menggenggam jemari itu dengan beraninya. Luhan pasti telah mengklaim bahwa Sehun itu aneh atau…

"Tk apa…"

"… Sehun _ssi_ "

DEG

Sehun memutar kepalanya.

Sosok itu masih menatapnya dan…

… tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum kearahnya.


	8. Chapter 8: Apple Hair Couple

"Kau selalu ingin di katakan manly, tapi lihat kau selalu saja mengikat rambutmu seperti buah apel." Komentar Sehun di belakangnya.

Luhan menyelesaikan ikatan putaran terakhir lalu membalikkan badannya kepada Sehun.

"Bagaimana lagi, poniku sudah terlalu panjang. Tapi agensi masih belum mau memotongnya." Luhan menarik poni yang telah terikat sesaat, "lagian ini tidak terlalu buruk."

Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu meniup poninya yang menjuntai di atas keningnya. Luhan melihatnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ponimu juga sudah terlalu panjang."

Ia mengambil satu ikat rambut berwarna ungu lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Pegang ini." ia memberikan ikat rambut tersebut kepada Sehun.

"Eh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia menumpukan kedua lututnya di depan Sehun lalu mengumpulkan poni milik Sehun dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Aku hidup untuk menjadi tampan bukan cantik." Kata Sehun.

Luhan kembali tersenyum tipis lalu meraih ikat rambut tersebut kembali.

Ia pun mengikatkan poni Sehun hingga berbentuk seperti tangkai buah apel. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik bukan?"

Sehun memegang poninya, "Tidakkah terlihat aneh?"

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun untuk bangkit lalu membawanya menuju cermin.

"Tidakkah kita terlihat seperti _apple hair couple_?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar di cermin. Tatapan keduanya pun bertemu di objek datar tersebut. Di detik selanjutnya Sehun pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ya. Kau benar. Hair apple couple. Kita adalah _apple hair couple_!"


	9. Chapter 9: A Lily

"Hyung... hyung bunga apa ini?"

"Ini bunga tulip, Sehun?"

"Bunga ini bagus, bolehkan kita menaruhnya di ruang tamu?

"Tentu."

Sehun memilih beberapa tangkai lalu ia bawa pada penjaga toko bunga tersebut.

"Wow ini juga bagus! Ini bunga apa, hyung?"

Luhan kembali menoleh. "Itu mawar."

"Ini juga bagus, boleh kita membelinya?"

"Ya. Tentu."

Sehun bersorak riang. Ia kembali memilih beberapa tangkai lalu memberikan pilihannya tersebut pada penjaga toko.

Padahal rencananya mereka hanya ingin memesan satu papan bunga, untuk menyambut pembukaan toko kue baru Kyungsoo yang akan di rencanakan beberapa hari lagi.  
Sehun merengek ikut dan Luhan tak mampu menolaknya. Dan beginilah yang terjadi. Bagaimana Sehun bertanya apa nama bunga ini, apa nama bunga itu, apakah ia boleh membelinya atau lain-lain lagi.

"Kau menyukai bunga apa, hyung?" Tanya Sehun lagi.  
Luhan tampak berpikir sesaat. "Semua bunga itu cantik. Tapi aku sangat menyukai lili."

"Bunga lili?"

"Hm..." Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Luhan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya membolak-balikkan majalah dan mulai menerawang. "… Lili lembut dan juga sangat cantik jika di taruh di manapun. Lili juga melambangkan kesetian, ngg… entahlah aku hanya lebih menyukai bunga lili di banding bunga yang lain."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun melesat pergi dari sana. 

**...**

"Dua hari lagi kami akan datang untuk mengambil papan bunganya."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu ia menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari toko tersebut. Di tangan Luhan ada bunga mawar dan tulip yang di rangkai dalam satu buket yang Sehun beli tadi. Sehun berjalan lamban di belakangnya dan Luhan melihat itu dengan aneh.

"Hei jangan seperti kura-kura." Ujar Luhan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Luhan…"

Luhan berdecak. Tidak sopan sekali bocah itu.

Luhan menoleh dan sebuket bunga menutupi wajah Sehun yang ternyata berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Luhan menyergit bingung.

"Untukmu…"

"Huh?"

"Untukmu. Untuk Luhan yang cantik dan juga lembut seperti bunga lili."

Wajah Luhan memanas.

"Sehun—"

"Sehun mencintaimu, Luhan." Sehun menurunkan buket bunga itu dari wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Luhan. masih mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan menerima buket bunga lili tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Sehun mencintai Luhan. Aku mencintaimu…"

"Hmm.. terima kasih. Ku rasa kau sudah tau… apa jawabannya."

Sehun hanya tersenyum ketika Luhan mendekap kedua buket bunga itu di dadanya.  
Sungguh! Luhan lebih cantik dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Meski Luhan bilang bunga lili cantik, lembut atau yang lain, bagi Sehun, Luhan-lah yang terbaik.

Laki-laki tampan itu mendekat dan ia memeluk Luhan disana.

"Bagiku... kau bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga manapun di dunia ini... aku sangat mencintai, Luhan."


	10. Chapter 10: Reaction

PLUKK

Suara buku yang terbentur dengan meja terdengar keras. Mengangetkan Juhan seketika. Ia menatap Sehee aneh. Gadis itu terlihat kesal dari raut wajahnya.

"Kita butuh sesuatu yang baru Juhan! Sesuatu yang lebih menggoda—arrgghhhh~" Sehee menggeram.

"Apakah tidak mengoda?"

"Aku ingin wajah yang baru."

"Ok. Wajah yang baru—"

"Kupikir Luhan tidak buruk." Sehee setengah bergumam

"Luhan?"

"Ya. Luhan. apakah dia normal?"

"eh? Aku pernah melihat dia berkencan dengan wanita beberapa kali."

"Aishh~"

"Kenapa?"

Sehee member kode agar Juhan lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"APA?!"

...

Jam dua atau tiga—entahlah. Yang pasti saat itu Luhan tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menelusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi.

"eoh? Sehee nuna?" ia setengah bergumam.

Seseorang berjalan mendekati posisinya, Luhan dengan reflek langsung membenahi kemejanya dan rambut juga. Gadis bernama Sehee itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Hai Luhan." ia menyapa ramah.

"H-hai Sehee nuna. Kau akan kemana?" balas Luhan, gugup. Tentu gugup ketika seseorang yang kau sukai berdiri tepat di hadapanmu, tersenyum begitu manis—untukmu!

"Aku harus ke ruang music sebentar. Kau tak keberatan untuk menemaniku bukan?"

"Tentu. Tentu nuna. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Sehee melanjutkan langkah dan Luhan mengikutinya. Menyamai langkah gadis itu dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug.

"Kau sekarang berkencan dengan siapa Luhan?"

"Aku? Aa~ sekarang tidak.. aku menunggu—seseorang. hehe."

"Oh." Sehee bergumam.

Keduanya sampai di ruang music. Suara gerap kaki menggema di dalam ruangan ketika keduanya memasukinya. Meski bingung, namun Luhan tak menanyakan apapun. Ia memandangi Sehee yang kini duduk di atas meja yang ada disana. Sedikit menyikap roknya—membuat perasaan Luhan semakin tak karuan.

"Err… sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku berikan untukmu Luhan." Ujarnya pelan.

"A-apa?" Efek penyikapan rok tersebut masih mempengaruhi perasaannya ternyata.

Sehee melemparkan sebuah buku untuknya. Luhan menyambut itu dengan sigap. Matanya menatap bingung pada cover buku tersebut. Tanpa judul. Tanpa ilustrasi yang tertera jelas.

"Apa ini nuna?"

Sehee turun dari meja.

"Aku ingin kau membacanya Luhan. Setelah itu jelaskan padaku isinya. Kau mau bukan?"

Luhan tak berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tentu. Tentu nuna."

Luhan masih memandang buku itu sedari tadi. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa isi buku tersebut. Jemarinya mulai membuka halaman apa-apa.

Aman.

Lalu halaman kedua.

.

 _Desiran angin musim panas menggelitik permukaan wajahnya dengan lembut. Laki-laki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menangkap angin lebih banyak dalam pelukannya._

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh cepat. Menemukan seorang laki-laki lain yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya._

 _"Tidak ada." Ia menjawab singkat._

 _Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Menarik lengan kirinya, membuat laki-laki itu sontak masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mata keduanya bertemu._

 _"Jangan kabur lagi dariku. Kau milikku." Ucapnya._

 _Lalu ia membungkam bibir laki-laki tersebut. Sangat dalam. Menghasil suara decakan beradu antara benda lunak keduanya._

.

Luhan pucat pasi. Matanya membesar dan keringat dingin tiba-tiba keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Buku apa ini?!" teriaknya. Ia mempelototi buku itu besar-besar.

"Dasar buku gila! Aku tak mau membacanya—"

Suara Sehee tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kau mau membacakannya untukku bukan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia menarik nafas sebelum membuka halaman berikutnya.

.

 _Ruangan luas itu hanya di terangi oleh sebuah lampu kecil di antara keduanya. Seorang laki-laki duduk dengan tenang, memegang segelas gelas wine dengan pandangan lurus pada laki-laki lain yang duduk tak berdaya di depannya._

 _Laki-laki yang kedua tangannya terikat juga kakinya yang diikat pada kedua sisi yang berlawanan, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sesuatu dari selangkangannya._

 _"Wow~ bunga itu sangat indah—"_

.

"CUKUP SUDAH AKU TAK MAU MEMBACANYA LAGI!" luhan membanding buku itu dengan keras pada lantai lalu ia masuk ke dalam selimutnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.  
"Tidak tidak tidak! aku normal aku normaaall~" ia merapalkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

...

"Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan kakakmu itu?" sungut Luhan. ia memeluk kedua kakinya rapat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau. Kacau karena terus saja bayangan-bayangan isi buku itu menghantuinya.

Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Sudah ku katakan dia mamang sedikit gila."

"Mana ku tau jika dia ternyata maniak seks!"

Sehun menatap Luhan seketika. "Bukan maniak seks!" kata Sehun tak suka.

"Tapi _gay_. Sehee suka apapun yang berbau _gay_ , kakakmu Juhan juga."

Belum sempat Luhan menyerukan aksi terkejutnya, Sehun dengan cepat menarik kerah seragam Luhan hingga laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dan akupun—"

Sehun dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada Luhan. menyesapnya dengan kuat dan Luhan memberontak. Ia mendorong dada Sehun dengan keras hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan berteriak marah.

Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar. Sehun kembali tertawa kecut. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia langsung menerjang Luhan. menindih laki-laki mungil itu di bawahnya.

"HYA YYYYAAA~ YA! APA YANG umpppphhhh~ eung~ AKH. YA!"

"HEN ahhh~ haa TIKAN~"

 **...**

"Aku akan segera membuat website perkumpulan fan. HunHan itu bagus OH~ lihat."

"AA~ bahkan mereka lebih hot daripada movie sex pistol!"

"Aku gila~ cepat ambil gambar keduanya~"

"Apakah mereka akan memasukkannya sekarang? Oh OH~ kurasa YA!"

 **.**

.

.

(ini adaptasi dari anime "straight reaction boys love" dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini)


	11. Chapter 11: Luhan

Rambutnya berwarna cokelat madu yang di campur dengan vanilla. Terlihat begitu manis dan menggiurkan untuk di cicipi, juga harum wanginya. Matanya bulat. Menatap sayu kepada setiap orang yang lewat di depan dirinya. Dengan sepasang retina berwarna biru juga bulu mata yang begitu panjang. Hidungnya kecil tapi mancung. Dan jangan lupakan bibir merah mungil yang begitu ingin ia kecup.

Sehun jatuh cinta.

Ia mematung bagai orang bodoh dengan tatapan mata lurus pada si objek yang begitu mengangumkan. Sehun tak dapat menahan gejolak hatinya. Ia… benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Namanya Luhan." sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarnya.

"Ia berasal dari Italia. Walau dia laki-laki tapi cantik sekali bukan?" laki-laki buncit di sampingnya ikut memandang pada objek yang telah Sehun perhatikan nyaris lima belas menit lamanya.

Kepala ia angukkan.

"Annarie Antonietta sangat menyayangi Luhan. Dia merupakan boneka paling special disini. "

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeli boneka Luhan. Berapapun harganya!"


	12. Chapter 12: Happy New Year

~Aku mencetak dua gol hari ini'

~Wow~ Kau hebat!'  
~'Akan ku kirimkan rekaman pertandingan tadi untukmu.'

~Kau serius? Ok. Ku tunggu.'

...

"Masih chatting dengan teman dunia mayamu itu?"

"Hei dia punya nama. Namanya Luhan."

Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Yaya~ terserah apapun namanya-"

"Namanya Luhan!"

Sehun menegaskan suaranya. Ia melotot tak suka pada Jongin. Ia lupa kapan terakhir laki-laki ini berubah menyebalkan.

Ia mencoba acuh. Kembali bergelut dengan layar ponselnya.  
Membalas beberapa pesan dari pengguna bernama Luhan.

'Aku sedang memakan kepiting saus hitamku. Kau mau?'

'Ngg~ bagaimana jika kepiting saus hitam di ganti dengan foto terbarumu?'

Sehun terkikik sendiri. Ia menunggu balasan dari lawannya, berharap-harap cemas semoga Luhan kembali mengirimkan foto miliknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan ponselnya kembali bergetar. Berisi sebuah lampiran dan Sehun membukanya dengan tak sabar.

Seorang anak laki-laki memakai seragam sekolah berpose disana, tangan kanannya menunjuk sebuah piring besar dengan beberapa kepiting berlumuran saus. Ia tersenyum. Sangat manis.

'Kau mau kepitingku? Rasanya benar-benar sangat enak!'

Sehun kembali terkikik.

'Oh~ itu terlihat sangat lezat!'  
Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan. Mencuri-curi pandang pada layar ponsel Sehun. Laki-laki itu tak menyadarinya. Terlalu asik menatap pada foto disana. Ia tersenyum terlalu banyak hari ini.

'Sehun kirimkan fotomu untukku.'

Kini berbalik Sehun yang berpose di depan kamera ponselnya. Ia seolah berlatih tersenyum sebelum mengambil gambarnya sendiri. Membuat Jongin (lagi-lagi) menyergitkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Apa kau sudah gila Sehun?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Fokus pada kamera hingga klik satu foto miliknya pun kini ia kirimkan pada Luhan.

"Diam Jongin. Dari tadi kau terus mengoceh. Merusak mood ku saja." gerutu Sehun tanpa menoleh padanya.

Jongin cemberut.

"Hei Sehun. Kenapa kau tak bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Luhan itu secara langsung? Mungkin saja dia berbohong padamu selama ini. Setiap foto yang ia kirimkan bisa saja bukan foto asli miliknya."

Sehun tertegun.

Jongin benar-benar berhasil merusak moodnya hari ini.

...

Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di layar ponsel bukanlah gaya Sehun sebenarnya. Bahkan ia jarang sekali memegang gadget seperti ponsel atau notebook atau yang lainnya. Tapi itu dulu sebelum akhirnya ia mendapat tugas membuat notepad yang akan di kirimkan melalui e-mail untuk tugas TIK-nya.

Cukup iseng ketika ia masuk dalam chatbox dan mendapat sebuah pesan singkat disana.

'Hai.'

Cukup singkat dan Sehun berniat untuk mengabaikannya. Namun jari-jarinya entah mengapa sedikit melenceng dengan rencana awal dan ia pun mengetik balasan dengan kata yang sama pula: Hai.

Lalu setelah itu berjalan seperti pada dasarnya. Saling menanyai hal yang paling dasar. Dimulai dari nama masing-masing lalu tempat tinggal dan yang lain-lain.

Fakta mengenai keduanya sama-sama lahir di bulan april. Menyukai minuman dalam cup yang di sebut Bubble Tea.

Wah~ mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman yang akrab.  
Bahkan, agar lebih mengenal pun kedua sepakat untuk saling mengirim foto masing-masing. Dan yeah... Masih berlanjut hingga hari ini.

Sehun sudah cukup yakin mengenal siapa laki-laki bernama Luhan itu. Luhan tinggal di Busan. Ia masih duduk di bangku SMA sama seperti dirinya. Sehun juga tau, apa yang laki-laki itu suka dan apa yang tidak ia sukai. Luhan suka bermain bola. Luhan tidak suka udara panas.

Dan Sehun pun yakin jika Luhan juga cukup mengenal dirinya.  
Tapi dengan kejamnya, laki-laki bernama Kim JongIn itu memutar semua kepercayaan juga keteguhannya selama ini.

Ok. Jongin mungkin ada benarnya juga. Mereka memang telah lama saling kata melalui chanbox e-mail. Bertukar foto pun kerap kali mereka lakukan.

"... Tapi bisa saja itu bukan foto asli miliknya..."

Sial.

Apa yang Jongin katakan menyadarkan Sehun akan sesuatu.  
Bagaimana jika Luhan bukanlah Luhan yang asli?

Bagaimana jika setiap foto yang laki-laki itu kirimkan ternyata bukanlah miliknya?

'Luhan ayo kita bertemu.'

Jantung Sehub berdegup.

Haruskah ini ia tanyakan?

Jika Luhan menolak ajakannya, maka...

'bertemu?' balasan itu membuat perasaannya semakin kalut.

'Ya. Bertemu. Kau...mau bukan?'

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Luhan tak membalas pesannya.  
Mungkin Jongin benar-

'Tentu. Ayo kita bertemu!' bahkan diiringi dengan emoticon tersenyum lebar.

'Kau serius?'

'Ya. Tentu. Jadi kapan kita akan bertemu Sehun?'

...

Bulan desember, Sehun tak terlalu menyukainya. Apalagi di penghujung tahun seperti ini huwiiih~ udara bahkan terasa menggigit kulit, dingin. Sangat dingin dan ia harus merapakatkan mantelnya agar bisa sedikit merasa lebih hangat.

Di peron stasiun kereta api bawah tanah Sehun duduk disana. Menunggu seseorang. Seseorang bernama Luhan.

Perasaannya sedikit tak tenang. Ia menegangi ponselnya dengan erat sambil membalas satu persatu pesan yang Luhan kirimkan.

'Aku memakai mantel berwarna merah gelap.'  
Tulis Luhan.

'dan topi wol berwarna orange.'

Ok. Mungkin tak akan sulit menemukannya.

'Keretaku sudah sampai Sehun.'

Ini saatnya. Sehun pun dari sana.

'Aku memakai mantel berwarna hitam. Aku akan segera ke gerbong keretamu.'

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya tak nyaman. Ia tak suka keadaan seperti ini. Ketika harus mencari seseorang yang selama ini kau kenal melalui chatbox e-mail tapi malam ini, tepat jam tujuh kurang beberapa menit, mereka akan saling bertemu.

Matanya menelusuri setiap gade kereta dari Busan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda laki-laki yang memakai mantel berwarna merah dan topi yang berwarna orange diperkumpulan orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

'Kau dimana? Aku tak menemukan ciri-ciri seperti yang kau-'

"Hei...

"...Apa kau Sehun?"

'-sebutkan.'

Seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Seseorang yang memakai mantel berwarna merah gelap dan sebuah topi berbahan wol berwarna orange yang menutupi kepalanya. Dengan sebuah senyuman-

-Sehun merasa tak asing dengan senyum itu.

"Luhan?"

Sosok itu masih tersenyum. Senyum kelegaan.

"Akhirnya... Kita bertemu Sehun."

Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hei namaku Luhan."

...

Canggung.

Itulah kata yang dapat mencakupi seluruh keadaan keduanya saat ini. Semuanya terasa berbeda.

Berbeda ketika mereka sampai pada taman sungai Han. Dengan orang-orang ysng berjumlah lebih banyak dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Tidak terasa sebentar lagi akan berubsh menjadi tahun 2014." Guman Luhan.

"Padahal terasa seperti baru kemarin sore aku kenal denganmu."  
Sehun tersenyum kikuk.

"Ya. Tidak terasa sama sekali."

Luhan melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya akan segera di mulai."

Dengan ragu Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan membawa laki-laki itu dalam kurumunan orang-orang.

Penuh sesak. Ia menempatkan Luhan duduk berdiri di depannya sedang ia sendiri berdiri di belakang laki-laki itu.

Hitungan 10 detik secara mundur terdengar. Detik-detik pergantian tahun akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Kembang api itu di luncurkan dengan cantik di langit. Menghiasi langit malam dengan menakjubkan. Sebuah kalimat tertera dengan jelas disana.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014**

"Happy new year Luhan." bisik Sehun.

"Happy new year Sehun." balasnya.

"Ucapkan harapanmu."

"Aku ingin Luhan menjadi kekasih Sehun."

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Err... Sepertinya aku... juga menyukaimu."


End file.
